


Nirvana

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: GinHiji - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Uma dose de bebida e rivalidade era tudo de que Gintoki e Hijikata precisavam para atingir a plenitude.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 6





	Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a primeira Ginhiji que escrevi na vida, em fevereiro de 2018.  
> Apesar de já ter se passado algum tempo e particularmente achar que minha escrita tenha evoluído, ainda gosto muito dela, por isso decidi postar aqui também! Enjoy ~

Estava frio. A neve cobria o chão numa camada que começava a se tornar espessa. Os flocos de neve dançavam com a brisa gélida que maltratava o rosto de Gintoki, fazendo suas faces e nariz corarem, ou talvez, essa fosse apenas uma desculpa perfeita para mascarar a real causa de seu desconforto. As ruas estavam desertas, a não ser por ele, que carregava nas costas o Vice-Comandante Demoníaco do Shinsengumi, apagado após beber demais. Gintoki já se arrependia amargamente por ter feito o que fez, afinal, foi quando tudo começou a dar errado.

Gintoki estava num bar qualquer de Kabukicho quando Hijikata chegou de repente. Ele não poderia dizer que estava surpreso, mesmo com a infinidade de estabelecimentos no distrito, muito menos o Vice-Comandante, já que estranho era quando os dois não se esbarravam num mesmo lugar. Nesses encontros, tudo que bastava era uma troca de olhares de pouco caso, mas quando viam, estavam lado a lado comendo, bebendo, ou o que quer que a situação envolvesse, mesmo enquanto afirmavam o quão irritante a presença do outro era.

Impulsionado pela rivalidade — e pelo tédio —, Gintoki resolveu desafiar Hijikata para uma aposta, para ver qual dos dois bebia mais. Em outra ocasião o Vice-Comandante teria recusado por conta do trabalho, mas estaria de folga no dia seguinte, e aquela era uma situação tão boa quanto outra qualquer para provar sua superioridade ao Yorozuya, sendo assim, aceitou sem pensar demais.

O número de garrafas só foi aumentando enquanto os dois passavam de levemente alterados para bêbados, principalmente Hijikata, que estava claramente mais embriagado que Gintoki, a ponto de mal conseguir manter os olhos abertos. Gintoki sorriu ao apoiar a cabeça na palma da mão, observando com diversão a forma como o imponente Vice-Comandante parecia não possuir controle algum sobre si mesmo. Objetivando atormentá-lo, Gintoki levou a mão livre ao queixo de Hijikata, levantando seu rosto e obrigando-o a aproximar-se, rindo mole ao encarar seus olhos desfocados.

— Ei, Hijikata-kun, você sempre foi tão fraco assim?

Hijikata murmurou algo sem sentido ao olhar para Gintoki, piscando algumas vezes. Por um instante, pareceu saber onde e com quem estava, e foi neste momento, após um segundo piscar de olhos, que ele inclinou-se para frente, aproximando-se do rosto de Gintoki, que percebeu com espanto que o Vice-Comandante se direcionava para sua boca, porém, antes que o alcançasse, Hjikata desabou contra o ombro de Gintoki, desacordado. Mas mais espantoso que qualquer coisa, foi o fato dele, apesar de entender o que viria a acontecer, não ter se movido um centímetro sequer para evitá-lo.

O choque se estampou no rosto de Gintoki, assim como fez seu estômago se retorcer. O Yorozuya fitou o homem deitado em seu ombro, e o que quer que tenha passado por sua mente, o fez debruçar-se sobre a mesa, amaldiçoando-o com todas as palavras que conhecia.

O ocorrido trouxe uma espécie de sobriedade momentânea a Gintoki, que decidiu ser mais seguro voltar para casa. Em circunstâncias normais, Gintoki teria deixado Hijikata por conta própria, mas desta vez tinha sido sua culpa. Havia testemunhas demais no bar, e no estado dele, não se surpreenderia caso encontrassem Hijikata congelado no meio da rua, e acabasse sendo acusado de assassinato.

Isso os levou à situação atual, com Gintoki carregando Hijikata para casa com ele, já que era preguiçoso demais para deixá-lo no quartel, apesar dos pesares.

A respiração de Hijikata contra seu pescoço era ruidosa, e ainda que não contendo nada da delicadeza da de uma garota, estranhamente fazia com que seu rosto se aquecesse quando pensava na proximidade, e no acontecido de minutos atrás. Gintoki começou a rir como um idiota, justificando para si mesmo que tudo aquilo só estava acontecendo porque estava tempo demais sem uma mulher. Embora o mesmo não tivesse acontecido em circunstâncias semelhantes, como quando carregou Katsura, por exemplo.

Gintoki deixou sair mais uma lista interminável de ofensas contra Hijikata, apenas porque era tudo que poderia fazer para buscar a normalidade de sua relação com o Vice-Comandante.

Foi então que Hijikata se moveu às suas costas. Estavam bem próximos à sede do Yorozuya, e Gintoki reclamou.

— Ei, idiota. Você estava fingindo todo esse tempo para que eu fosse seu burro de carga, não é?!

Hijikata o respondeu, ainda que com a voz arrastada.

— Cale a boca, seu maldito. Minha cabeça está doendo…

— Deve ser culpa de toda aquela maionese que come.

Gintoki começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar, no exato momento em que Hijikata agarrou o cabelo dele com as duas mãos.

— Hã? E qual o problema com a minha maionese, seu viciado em doces?

O platinado parou para se equilibrar, já que Hijikata puxava seu cabelo com força, e suas mãos estavam ocupadas carregando o Vice-Comandante.

— Seu desgraçado, pare de puxar meu cabelo. Vai estragar meu permanente natural!

— Já falei que minha cabeça está doendo, pare de gritar, maldito.

— E quem você acha que é pra me mandar parar?!

Mais um puxão foi dado por Hijikata, um bastante doloroso por sinal, que obrigou Gintoki a inclinar a cabeça para o lado. Gintoki encarou Hijikata, prestes a ameaçá-lo jogá-lo pelas escadas, mas o que havia sido adiado aconteceu naquele momento, desta vez, sem que o Yozoruya esperasse. Hijikata escalou mais para cima das costas dele, puxando-o pelo colarinho, finalmente fazendo-o calar-se.

Com a própria boca.

Gintoki arregalou os olhos ao breve contato de seus lábios. Hijikata se afastou apenas o suficiente para grunhir, ainda próximo demais. O Yorozuya sentiu cada palavra tocar sua pele.

— Eu disse que era para calar a boca.

E novamente, Hijikata o beijou, fazendo daquela sua justificativa. E fosse porque havia merecido, ou por querer aquilo tanto quanto ele, Gintoki o beijou de volta, aceitando sua punição. A posição fazia com que os dois agissem de forma desajeitada, então, o Yorozuya pousou Hijikata no chão, apenas para ser puxado no segundo seguinte pelas mãos despertas do Vice-Comandante Demoníaco, que agarrou seu colarinho e o manteve bem próximo de si, enquanto seus lábios trabalhavam contra os dele.

Gintoki já sabia que a noite daria errado desde o começo, mas agora, ao experimentar pela primeira vez o gosto do cigarro de Hijikata em sua boca, errado não era bem a palavra. Talvez catastrófica. Sim. Catastrófica era uma boa forma de descrevê-la, pois só isso expressava da melhor forma o caminho que a relação deles estava tomando. A rivalidade sempre foi o terreno seguro no qual ambos construíram sua convivência, mas ele vinha diminuindo cada dia mais, o que acarretava em pequenos deslizes, e agora não tinha mais volta.

Hijikata grunhiu quando a boca de Gintoki desceu por seu pescoço. Não era como se Gintoki realmente gostasse de cigarros, mas estranhamente, o cheiro impresso na pele do Vice-Comandante demoníaco não o incomodava tanto assim. Hijikata deslizou a mão até o pescoço de Gintoki, fazendo-o tensionar a coluna com um gemido.

— Droga, sua mão está congelando.

— E o que você esperava, já percebeu o frio que está fazendo aqui fora?

A verdade era que Gintoki havia perdido a noção de frio e calor há tempos, e muita pouca coisa estava fazendo sentido em sua cabeça. O Yorozuya se afastou para encará-lo, deparando-se com o rosto corado do Vice-Comandante, e seus olhos que agora nada tinham de demoníacos. Ele sabia que seria melhor parar enquanto ainda podiam, mas Gintoki nunca fora um exemplo de bom senso, sendo assim, tomou Hijikata pelo pulso, arrastando-o para dentro, empurrando-o de frente para mesinha da entrada na primeira chance que teve.

O Yorozuya o abraçou por trás, as mãos cuidando de afastar o quimono de Hijikata, revelando a musculatura de suas costas e boa parte do tronco. Gintoki deixou a língua correr pela nuca do Vice-Comandante, ouvindo os murmúrios que escapavam da boca do moreno. A mão passou a explorar seu peito, descendo pelo abdômen, detendo-se mais abaixo, hesitante. Ao contrário de Gintoki, Hijikata não possuía dúvidas, o que o levou a pegar a mão de Gintoki e levá-la ao volume em sua virilha, mesmo sobre as roupas. Hijikata gemeu entredentes no exato momento em que o platinado mordeu seu ombro, emitindo um ruído de prazer ao explorar toda a área do desejo do moreno. A carícia lenta se tornou mais urgente, assim como a respiração de ambos. Hijikata agarrou-se à mesa quando a mão de Gintoki o apertou, e a outra firmou seu traseiro contra o quadril dele, realizando movimentos sugestivos. Hijikata esbarrou em algo que atingiu o chão ruidosamente, mas ambos ignoraram, ocupados demais em resistir aos toques um do outro, mas ao longe, do outro cômodo, a voz sonolenta, abafada pelo armário, os trouxe para a realidade.

— Gin-chan?

Gintoki se deteve no exato momento, e Hijikata, mais sóbrio do que nunca o empurrou. Por hora não souberam o que fazer, se encarando na escuridão, enquanto a respiração pesada levava seus pulmões ao limite, até que Gintoki resolveu responder, já que era o mais lógico a se fazer.

— Sou eu, Kagura-chan.

— Você andou bebendo?

— Não muito, mas acabei esbarrando na mesa. Volte a dormir.

— Hmm… Só não vomite no meio da casa...

Novamente o silêncio preencheu o ambiente, e Gintoki suspirou, aliviado.

Ele voltou sua atenção para Hijikata, mas ele não estava mais ali. Percebeu o pequeno vão entreaberto da porta e dirigiu-se para o lado de fora, apenas para encontrá-lo no fim da escadaria, ajeitando as roupas no corpo. Gintoki parou no topo da escada.

— Ei. Onde pensa que vai?

Hijikata parou, encarando-o. O cigarro pendia nos lábios, acesso. De onde ele o havia tirado, Gintoki não fazia ideia.

— Para o quartel. Achou mesmo que eu iria passar a noite aqui?

— Então é assim que as coisas serão?

O Vice-Comandante segurou o cigarro entre os dedos, soprando a fumaça para o céu. Estava tão composto que quem o visse jamais imaginaria o que faziam até então. Gintoki teve vontade de socá-lo. Ele simplesmente iria fingir que nada tinha acontecido, e...

— É claro. Aquela garota está ali dentro, ou você enlouqueceu de vez?

Gintoki o encarou, mudo. Hijikata esperou uma resposta, mas pareceu perceber o que se passava na cabeça do Yorozuya, e abriu um sorriso de deboche.

— Oh, então era isso que você estava pensando, idiota? — Hijikata tragou o cigarro novamente, seguindo para a rua. — Eu não preciso usar a bebida como desculpa, e algo me faz pensar que você também não. Se for homem suficiente, vamos resolver isso na próxima vez.

Hijikata seguiu sozinho para casa, deixando Gintoki encarando sua silhueta ao longe, junto com o cheiro de nicotina e a frustração por, de alguma forma, ter perdido para o Vice-Comandante que, para sua infelicidade, descobriu ser mais demoníaco do que imaginava.

  



End file.
